Freeport Fiends
The Freeport Fiends is a Chaos team coached by Zuk in the Commack Challenge II (insert link for page). History Coach Zuk needed to play a new team in the second Commack Challenge (insert link for page) as he was going to continue playing the Forest Hills Luminaries. He has always liked the blank slate that Chaos teams provide and had some level of success with Nurgle, so he brought the Freeport Fiends. This team was themed after Jewish demons. According to the league website : "The Freeport Fiends were assembled as an experiment by a Kabalist named Moshe Laib. The Kabalist had raised the spirits of a host of demons into the bodies of recently deceased fishermen from Freeport. The demon spirits transformed the bodies of the fishermen into monstrous entities. The Kabalist then brought the demons to the Freeport high school field where they consumed the entire team's roster. Moshe Laib believes that with every death there is a transfer of energy and thus his group of demons learned how to play football, and easily translated that to Blood Bowl. After every game, the Kabalist performs a ritual where one of the demons takes the name of someone either killed or deserving of a foul honor in addition to the name of the demon." The Fiends played only one game in the Commack Challenge (insert link for page), losing to Pikachu's Army (insert link for page). Because of an odd number of teams and with a lack of time left in the tournament, the Fiends only played one game. Roster The Fiends were unable to score in their game without any scoring threats. Their style was to beat up their opponents and hope that a Beastman could then pick up the ball and run it into the end zone. Unfortunately in that first game, the team's Minotaur Ashmedai was returned to the hell that he came from, being killed by a Saurus. |5 |4 |3 |9 | | |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |0/0 |100k |- |3 |Livyatan | |5 |4 |3 |9 | | |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |1 |5/0 |100k |- |4 |Samael | |5 |4 |3 |9 | | |0 |0 |0 |1/0/0 |0 |2/0 |100k |- |5 |Behemot | |5 |4 |3 |9 | | |1 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |1/0 |100k |- |6 |Gader'el | |6 |3 |3 |8 |''Horns'' | |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |0/0 |60k |- |7 |Lilit | |6 |3 |3 |8 |''Horns'' | |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |0/0 |60k |- |8 |Azazel | |6 |3 |3 |8 |''Horns'' | |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |0/0 |60k |- |9 |Abyzou | |6 |3 |3 |8 |''Horns'' | |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |0/0 |60k |- |10 |Agrat | |6 |3 |3 |8 |''Horns'' | |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |0/0 |60k |- |11 |Kokabiel | |6 |3 |3 |8 |''Horns'' | |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |0/0 |60k |- |1 |Ashmedai | |5 |5 |2 |8 |''Loner'', Frenzy, Horns, Mighty Blow, Thick Skull, Wild Animal | |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |0/0 |150k |} Outstanding Players The Fiends only played one game so there were no players who stood out. Samael hit one skink so hard, there were flies birding around his head. Results With one game and that being a loss, along with the loss of Ashmedai, it is unlikely that the Fiends will play another game.